Pheromone
by SophisticatedAlexir
Summary: Pheromone is a potion that can give you the affection of someone. However, what might happen to Harry if he accidentally had a large intake of it? Can Hermione and Ron help her out of it? Let us find out! Harry’s POV


A/N: My first story under Harry Potter category! So please, do not flame. BTW, I have this story up inside my pathetic head for some months now because I cannot decide who will be my pair-up in here. Finally, I have decided! Hope you enjoy! This is for all of you!

Pairings: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger for this story yet, you can see that Neville has some for Ginny Wealsey, and as well as Draco Malfoy for Hermione.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Summary: Pheromone is a potion that can give you the affection of someone. However, what might happen to Harry if he accidentally had a large intake of it? Can Hermione and Ron help her out of it? Let us find out! Harry's POV

Disclaimer: I am a reader of Harry Potter books own by J.K Rowling and I will never be a claimer of it! I just love them! Does anyone do not?

* * *

**PHEROMONE**

By: Sophisticated Alexir

* * *

**Chapter 1: "THE POTION"**

I found myself standing in the middle of nowhere.

The place is lurking dark…

_I walked…_

I walked forward… Without knowing where to go, I tried to decipher some trails for me to follow. I continued my walk feeling nothing but complete tranquility. No persons were into my mind, just I…

I am still walking and not knowing how many hours have I been there since I have started. I found a streak of light in the middle of the path I was trying to walk. I felt excitement. I noticed that there had been some changes to the place. As I continue to walk, I suddenly felt scared… Image of my Aunt Petunia, with folded arms and one brow raised came inside my mind. I am worrying about the breakfast that I should cook for their son. I felt sweats dropping from my forehead…

_I felt my scar… and wondered why…_

The image of our house occupied my mind.

Suddenly, I heard a loud bash into our door… The first time I saw a real giant…

_The first time I met Hagrid… and explained to me the deep tragedy behind that scar…_

He came to fetch me up and to give me the letter that is suppose to be mine but my pathetic relatives kept on hiding it from me.

He introduced me to **"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_**

_My eyes grew big because of the place's massiveness..._

Many memories I would rather say, the time I first met _Ron Wealsey…_

_I experienced so many elated memories…_

_However, something is missing…_

_What could be missing?_

A fast light and a strong wind blew and everything went black again…

_It was darker than it was before…_

I have no guide for the place not until floating candles at least five meters above my head kept on appearing one-by-one.

_I walked again, hoping to find my way out of this solitary…_

As I continue to walk, I noticed that I was already stepping on a red carpet; I looked both on my left and on right, and saw two long tables in each sides.

_I was quite confused…_

_It seems like I saw this place somewhere…_

I continued my walk and noticed that I have already reached the front. Someone is standing in front of my way, giving me her back…

_It is a girl…_

_Her hair is wavy and golden brown…_

"Uhmm, excuse me please…" I gently tapped her shoulder. I was startled when she turned around and smiled as soon as she saw me.

_Mesmerized, my tongue folded._

"Her-mi-on-e?" I found myself saying her name.

_/ so, you are the one missing Hermione…/ my inner self said and it gave me sudden blush._

_I have always loved her…_

I held her hands and placed it on my chest. I saw her blushed and I smiled at her. The ebony black place became ivory white because of her presence. Nothing left but the two of us.

We both smiled and looked at each other's eyes. I cupped my hands on her cheeks and she placed her hands on my shoulders. She gripped on them.

_I am already falling for her…_

The time when I was about to pull her to a kiss, I felt a tighter grip upon my shoulders. I continued to pull her and move near her, in short, I want us to meet halfway.

We were about to touch when she suddenly shake me with those tight grip.

_I was surprised…_

"Mione?" I said with a great confusion and moved my head back to its position.

"Harry!" she finally spoke.

_However, wait… There is something wrong with her voice!_

_I removed my hands from her cheeks…_

_I tried to listen again…_

"Wake up Harry!" She said again with a little stronger shake.

_There is something wrong!_

_This cannot be happening!_

"Mione? What happened to your voice? You sounded like Ron?" I said deliberately under the perplexity of the situation.

"Fool!" She said. Now, I am really getting confused. I tried to scratch my eyes…

The face of Hermione continues to appear but then the sound of her voice really do sounds like Ron!

"Harry!"

_This could not be happening…_

"Harry!"

_Is it a nightmare?_

"HARRY!"

_I woke up to reality…_

* * *

"RON!" I flabbergasted causing me to sit on my bed.

"We're gonna be late for our Potions class! Hurry up or Snape will kill us." Ron elucidated.

_Good thing it is just a dream! I really will not wish that I could sleep ever again if Hermione would have a voice like that!_

I looked at my window…

_It is winter…_

I moved quickly as I can and finished in time. Both Ron and I ran along the hallway and reached the class 5 minutes late.

* * *

"We're very sorry we're late Professor!" I hurriedly said and assured that my head is ready for Professor Snape's book slap.

"We're so sorry Professor! Promise it won't happen again!" Ron too, said as he shook his head, closed eyes.

Both of us were closed eyes now and heard some of high-heeled walk towards us. I can feel some whacking of head is coming so I shut my eyes tighter.

_WHACK!_

_I felt nervous… when someone whacked a thick book on the table beside me._

"Professor Snape is not here." Hermione said. Ron and I gazed around the room to see if it is true.

"Snape is not here? Are you sure Hermione?" Ron asked and gulped.

"I am sure. He went out of Hogwarts yesterday for a mission from Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall announced this morning that classes of Snape would have their free time today. It is really obvious that the both of you were so scared to feel a thick book hitting your heads." She elucidated, gave us a flick on our forehead and smiled.

_She is so cute when she smiles like that…_

The three of us sat beside each other and Hermione started to share about the supposed-to-be-lesson today. I was staring at her placid face and if I heard her right, she was talking about the _Pheromone Potion _will be the effect or what some call, _Potion of Affection._

"It said that it would not harm people yet, it will let you attract other people whether it is a man or a woman as long as he or she is the first person you will touch after drinking the potion. It goes with small amounts so that the effect would not last long and to prevent some unexpected situations." She explained with a low tone.

"What do you mean by _unexpected situations_?" I asked. Quite confused and at the same time, mesmerized by her beauty facing rightly in front of me.

"Unexpected situations such as… _beyond kissing_." She said it with the last two words whispered and let out a weird smirk.

"Be-beyond ki-kissing! So you mean that if ever I drink that potion, it would not be so surprising for me to kiss Malfoy? YUCK!" Ron flabbergasted causing him to stand up and almost half of the class heard it.

Hermione and I hurriedly pulled Ron from his disclosure and apologized to everyone.

"Uhmm…A potion that can let you attract other people and a tendency to kiss you. What a ridiculous story right Crabbe? Goyle?" Draco Malfoy said as he walks towards us dragging his two zealots with him.

"So, it means that if ever I had a chance to make a _Pheromone Potion, _you, Hermione Granger could not help it but to kiss me. Am I right my dove?" Draco smiled defiantly.

"Don't you ever call me _your dove_ I'm not yours! Moreover, persons with pure hearts only make the _Pheromone Potion_! In short, it is totally none of your business Malfoy!" Hermione stood up and faced Malfoy firmly.

_Wow! She is so tough! Hermione is one of a kind woman!_

"Oh is that right? Well then, suit yourself my dove." He teased Hermione for the last time and walked away. Hermione on the other hand, sat down and regained tranquility.

"I am sorry Hermione. Maybe I should watch my mouth from now on." Ron apologized.

"Enough for that _Pheromone_ talk. Just forget what had happened Mione." I said to her. I am concerned about her feelings.

"Okay then, never mind that lousy Malfoy. Let's just get ready for the snack time." Hermione exclaimed and the three of us stood.

"Uhmm… Ms. Granger?" Neville approached us.

"What is it Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Please tell me, is that _Pheromone potion_ exists? How could I do it?" Neville bashfully asked and he is asking it to us with a low timid voice.

Hermione smiled once again. She went near Neville and whispered something.

"That's all. Be sure to follow the exact measurement for each ingredient. See yah!" Hermione exclaimed and we all left the room.

* * *

Some head to the dining hall, some head to the comfort rooms, some head to the outer field and some, like us, head to the Gryffindor Tower. We bought three bottles of juice and three pieces of sandwiches. The three of us sat and ate in which, we circled around the center table in front of the fireplace. This year is colder than the last.

_A sound of creek broke the silence…_

We all looked and saw Neville entered the room. He is holding so many things at the same time. He placed a bottle of juice, exactly like mine on the table and head to his room. He said he'd come back for it.

Not long after, Ron started to crack some jokes and we cannot help it but to laugh. He used to see some of Draco's insults as some of a corny joke. He even imitated Draco's zealots; Crabbe and Goyle. We all laughed and laughed. I am happy that they are my friends. Hope nothing will change to our friendship even though now, I am slowly falling to Hermione. I cannot help but to stare at her placid face whenever she laughs.

"Look Harry! I found a little pink mirror yesterday at the hallway. Who could be the owner of this? It is so cute." Ron said raising it high.

"Hey! That is mine! I lost it yesterday…" Hermione exclaimed as she look at the mirror held by Ron.

"Really? How could it be yours? I am expecting that its owner is a beautiful princess…" Ron said, clearly teasing Hermione.

_I laughed…_

"You jerk! Give it to me!" Hermione demanded. As I heard her demanded for her mirror, I thought she was mad to the both of us. However, no, she even tickled Ron just to give to mirror to her. Both of them played like kids. I am so happy watching them.

Suddenly, Ron cannot withstand Hermione's tickles causing him to bump the center table. I even clutched my feet up to avoid some bumps too. I was about to stand and join them when I accidentally bumped my bottle and Neville's. The bottles fell on the carpet. I picked them up not knowing who's who since I have not open my bottle yet and so as Neville.

"Harry, I am going to the washroom for the moment." Ron said panting.

"Loser!" Hermione laughed.

"I'm going to get something in my room okay?" Hermione continued and walked to the girls' common room. As soon as Neville went out of the room, he hurriedly got his bottle. He is still fixing his hair when I opened my bottle and started to drink it. I almost finish it when I felt something strange with the taste…

"Yuck! Was that boomslang skin?" I flabbergasted. Neville was shocked.

"Ha-Harry…" Neville gulped.

"How could they place such? It also smelled like lizard's tail! Phoew!" I exclaimed looking at the bottle's label. There is something wrong with the taste and not with the bottle.

"Harry, was that my bottle?" Neville asked with freight.

"I think so, they fell on the ground and I don't know who's who." I elucidated. I really felt a hot aura flowing through my skin. My eyesight blurred and I walked near the wall mirror beside the stairs leading towards the girls' common room. I cannot even see the clear image of me!

"What's happening?" I exclaimed.

"Ha-Harry…"

"I'm sorry…" Neville said.

"Why? What is that juice?" I asked.

"It's… It is… _Pheromone…" _He said.

"I AM SO SORRY HARRY POTTER!" He exclaimed and ran away.

I was startled and have a tight grip on the stair's bars massaging my head. I already forgot what will happen if you drink such.

"Harry, what's the matter?" I heard a voice of a girl and held my hand. I tried to decipher her image but I cannot.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It is me! Hermione you silly!" she said. As soon as she said her name, my eyesight cleared again through those lenses of my eyeglasses and saw her holding my hand.

_Moreover…_

_I realized…_

_It is Pheromone…_

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

A/N: Harry accidentally drank almost the entire Pheromone potion! Hermione was the first one to touch him since his intake. Could anything bad happen to Hermione? Will it be good news for Harry? Let us find out for the next chapter! Please leave some comments on this. It will be a great help! Thank you!

**Chapter 2: Mixed Emotions**


End file.
